


Checkmate

by dana_kujan



Category: Wizards and Warriors (TV)
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1986-01-02
Updated: 1986-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This poem was originally published in the Wizards & Warriors genzine <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Crossed_Swords">Crossed Swords</a>, around 1986 or 1987.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was originally published in the Wizards &amp; Warriors genzine [Crossed Swords](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Crossed_Swords), around 1986 or 1987.

When a man becomes king,  
He's entitled to some truth;  
So, long ago, I confessed to placing Seras in a coma,  
But now's the time for a greater admission.

You see, my lord, your father was a--

Well, you decide.

Early on he began to favour Geoffrey,  
Who was so less  
Belligerent  
And Intelligent.

Never realizing  
That you could win this war,  
That your brother could only negotiate peace  
Through surrender.

Ah, youngest Goeffrey,  
Second in line to the throne.  
Moving him to heir apparent,  
Meant doing away with you.

An almost perfect crime actually.  
Never realizing  
That his wizard suspected,  
Then knew. Yes.

When I found you, bitten, swollen;  
When I saw you lying there, weak,  
But still alive,  
I laughed.

Out of sheer relief, I laughed.

You were, indeed, my choice.


End file.
